Vincente de Santa
Captain Vincente de Santa is a major character and secondary antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, De Santa is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. History Background De Santa is a captain in the Mexican Army, serving under Colonel Agustin Allende. He was born sometime in 1877. Ambitious and unprincipled, De Santa knows that he is fighting a war, and he has to win as the rebels have placed a price on his head. He will do anything for the Army and kill anyone that tries to stop him. De Santa is portrayed as a cruel, abusive, and sadistic man. Regularly, he has personally participated in the slaughter of civilians that support the rebels and has willingly kidnapped women to satisfy the sexual appetite of his commander, Colonel Allende. He is also a vicious sycophant, who is not above sending competitors on suicide missions for personal gain; he even makes a man dig his own grave before shooting him. Despite Allende's abuse or perhaps because of it, De Santa seems to genuinely admire and look up to Allende, seeing him as a savior of the Mexican way of life. It is implied that De Santa is in a homosexual relationship with Quique Montemayor, as in several missions he is seen taking prolonged looks at the waiter, and can be seen with his arms around him later in the game. Furthermore, it is implied he has feelings for the owner of the gunsmith in Escalera, who says that De Santa is often kissing him "as if I were his brother" (in Spanish). It is also likely that De Santa's romantic preferences are known to others, as during the mission "Must a Savior Die?", when Marston tells Abraham Reyes he's "after two men", Reyes responds with, "You have been spending too much time with Captain De Santa." Events of Red Dead Redemption De Santa works alongside John Marston after his first visit to Escalera, sending him on various tasks, oftentimes personally helping John do these tasks. John grows to dislike him, seeing how most of the tasks involve burning down innocent people's homes and capturing young women to give to Allende and the other soldiers. John also obviously hates the idea of a dictatorship, seeing how he fought against governmental control. De Santa tries having John killed a few times, sending John on many missions with incompetent soldiers against large armies of rebels, most notably in the mission “Mexican Caesar” where he sends John and Espinoza on a suspected suicide mission, hoping the two would not come back alive. Eventually, De Santa betrays John by claiming that the Mexican Army has captured Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson, and insists they are being held in the church at Chuparosa. However, upon reaching said church, John is knocked unconscious by a rifle butt to the head. Upon coming to, he is on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. As he is about to be executed, a lone bullet, fired by Abraham Reyes, whizzes through the air and prevents a seemingly imminent death. In the confusion, a large group of rebels attack, covering John's escape. Rushing over to Reyes, John has the ropes binding his wrists cut, and hurries back to get his weapons. Unfortunately for Marston and the rebels, De Santa escapes, running back to the safety of Escalera. In the Luisa Fortuna mission, "Captain De Santa's Downfall", Luisa explains that De Santa was sent to oversee a massacre in Sepulcro. She asks Marston to ride out with a group of rebels and finish him once and for all. John and the rebels quickly dispatch all the Mexican Army soldiers before De Santa is continually beaten. Under intense interrogation, the brutalized De Santa tells John that Javier Escuella is hiding at Casa Madrugada. In the end, It is the player's choice whether to kill the captain themselves, or to walk away and allow the rebels to open fire on him. Captain De Santa's information about Casa Madrugada turns out to be a final lie, as only an ambush of Mexican soldiers awaits Marston. De Santa's grave is to the far left of Sepulcro when the player enters from the side facing Las Hermanas. Events of Undead Nightmare Note: The events of Undead Nightmare are not considered part of the same canon as Red Dead Redemption. The following description is therefore not contiguous with the preceding section on Red Dead Redemption. During the mission "Mother Superior Blues", the player will be asked to clear out Sepulcro. Once the coffins have been burned and most of the Undead cleared out, De Santa will emerge from his grave. As he rises, he will mumble, "Mexico loves you, Mr. Marston," in an eerily distorted voice. The player must kill or otherwise disable the Captain to complete the cemetery; you can either kill or hogtie him. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Civilization, at Any Price" (Boss) *"The Demon Drink" (Boss) *"Empty Promises" (Boss) *"Mexican Caesar" (Boss) *"Cowards Die Many Times" (Boss) *"Captain De Santa's Downfall" (Killed) ;Undead Nightmare *"Mother Superior Blues" Gallery File:Capitan De Santa.jpg File:Rdr_vincente_santa.jpg Multi109.png|De Santa as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. File:Rdr_civilization_any_price04.jpg File:Rdr_civilization_any_price10.jpg|"Welcome to Mexico, amigo!" File:Rdr_civilization_any_price13.jpg File:Rdr_civilization_any_price18.jpg|''"It breaks my heart."'' File:Rdr_civilization_any_price20.jpg File:Rdr demon drink02.jpg File:Rdr demon drink04.jpg File:Rdr demon drink05.jpg File:Rdr demon drink07.jpg File:Rdr demon drink34.jpg File:Rdr demon drink22.jpg rdr_i'll_just_leave_this_here.jpg|Mexico loves you, Mr Marston. File:Rdr_marston_beats_de_santa.jpg File:Vincente de Santa.png|De Santa after being beaten by John Marston. Rdr cowards die02.jpg de sena head.png zombie de santa.PNG|Zombie De santa. John attacking de Santa.jpg|John beating De Santa. De Santa in multiplayer.jpg|De Santa in Multiplayer. Rdr_undead_vincente_de_santa.jpg Quotes speaking to John Marston}} }} }} }} to John Marston after taking Torquemada from the rebels}} }} talking to John Marston}} when injured}} when injured}} before killing a rebel in Sepulcro}} }} threating Marston}} Multiplayer *''"Tu fin ha llegado, ¡Pendejo!"'' (Your end has come, asshole!) *''"No sabes con quién estás tratando."'' (You don't know who you're dealing with.) *''"¡Van todos al infierno!"'' (You all go to hell!) *''"Ríndanse!"'' (Give up!) *''"Eres mío, ¡Hijo de puta!"'' (You're mine, son of bitch!) *''"Estás muerto!"'' (You're dead!) *''"¡Ya basta cabrón!"'' (Stop it you bastard!) *''"¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!"'' (I will smash you to pieces!) Trivia *The burgundy color of his shoulder patches signify he is some sort of general staff, meaning de Santa is Allende's in command right hand; de Santa is responsible for the administrative, operational and logistical needs of its unit and supports and advises his commander Allende in running. *If the player kills him, he will be counted as a civilian kill. *It is possible that de Santa is bisexual. There are scenes hinting at a relationship between him and Quique Montemayor, a waiter. In another cutscene, he is seen caressing a woman. **His relationship with the waiter is hinted at in the first cutscene with De Santa, where Quique Montemayor gives John and de Santa a look of longing and desire. In the same scene, as Quique goes to serve de Santa, one of de Santa's guards whispers in another guard's ear and they both laugh, possibly alluding to how obvious de Santa's sexuality is. In another scene, when he is bringing women to Allende with Quique, the two leave with arms around each other. Espinoza also says that he flirts with the bar boy. **When you first meet Abraham Reyes, John tells him he is looking for two men, and Reyes replies with, "You have been spending too much time with Captain de Santa." After de Santa's death, Reyes remarks that "a lot of young boys will sleep safe in their beds." This implies that de Santa is a rapist and possibly a pedophile or a pederast as well. **During a mission, Allende calls him a Mariconcito in Spanish, which roughly translates into "queer". **In a conversation with Victor Melendez, Victor comments about de Santa's cowardice, claiming he'll only attack when a man is on his knees. John comments, "He'll do a lot of things when men are on their knees," further alluding to de Santa being homosexual. *He actually has a lazy eye. If you look at his picture below, you can see it. It is not as noticeable as Eli's, however. *His name translates to Vincent of Saints. *If the Undead Nightmare DLC is installed, de Santa's grave is present in Sepulcro even before his death, this may be a programming error or a glitch. *In Undead Nightmare his tombstone reads, "Hombre Tierno, Soldado Feroz", roughly translating into "Tender man, fierce soldier". *If the player leaves the rebels to kill de Santa, Victor Melendez will indicate that the rebels prefer (or would have preferred) that John killed de Santa himself. Furthermore, Abraham Reyes also says later that he would have preferred it if John killed him. *He has the same last name as Michael De Santa, a protagonist of [http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_V Grand Theft Auto V], another Rockstar game. However, Michael's surname was given to him when he entered witness protection; his given surname is Townley. *Vincente de Santa is very similar to Brian Jeremy from Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned: ** Both of them are extremely loyal to their bosses (De Santa is very loyal to Allende, while Brian is very loyal to Billy Grey). ** Both of them betrays the protagonist in favor of the antagonist despite being constantly belittled by them. ** Both of them can be killed or spared by the player, but they die anyway. ** Both of them are mocked by most of their allies. ** Both of them are possibly homosexuals. * When talking about Colonel Allende, his subtitled dialogue appears as "Coronel". This is because in Spanish 'Colonel' is written as 'Coronel'. * In "Civilization, at Any Price", De Santa tells Marston that his mother forced him to be tutored to learn the English language, which he despised. Related Content de:Vincente de Santa es:Vicente De Santa Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption Category:Antagonists